


An Extraction Mission

by i_am_made_of_memoriies



Series: Mechtober 2020 [5]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Funny, HNOC/sunlight, Lesbians in Space, Mechtober, Mechtober 2020, Nastya's getting her hot girl summer, this is absolute bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_made_of_memoriies/pseuds/i_am_made_of_memoriies
Summary: Written for Mechtober 2020 days 13-15 (HNOC/sunlight)Someonehas to get Brian out of the sun, and only one mech is literally cold blooded.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: Mechtober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949050
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Brian Soup





	An Extraction Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck I'm doing okay this is just really funny. Jokes on you guys I only write humor now

“We should get Brian from the sun,” Ashes suggested, taking the last bite of their pasta. “I feel like it’s been a while.”

“It has been exactly one hundred years, 3 days, 6 hours, 22 minutes, and 5 seconds–6 sec–7–”

“Yes, thank you, Ivy,” Tim interrupted. “It’s been a long time, how about that?”

“Which sun did we leave him in again?” Ashes tapped a finger to their chin. “Was it the sun in the last star system we destroyed or was it the one that now has a space station in it?”

“The latter,” Tim offered. “It’s not our fault that Brian forgot to untie himself from the gallows.”

“Yeah, but we should probably get him. I hear that the sun is pretty hot.”

“Mhm, but I certainly don’t want to go get him.”

“I love fire, I really do, but the sun is just  _ hot _ . It’s not even good arson material.”

Tim let his head fall to the side in thought. He scanned the kitchen quickly, looking for a victim. “Okay, so Jonny’s out of commission, I definitely don’t want to grab him, you don’t either, I don’t trust Marius or Raph to get him successfully, TS will literally burn, Ivy’ll get distracted…that only leaves Nastya.”

“She’s always cold! This is perfect.” 

“Yeah exactly! I’m sure she’ll be happy to do it.” Tim nodded firmly, exiting the kitchen and following Aurora’s winding hallways to the engine room. 

He knocked twice on the heavy steel door, spinning a gun around his finger as he waited. A muffled crash echoed in the hallway along with several Cyberian curses. Nastya threw the door open, her hair matted and her clothes coated in a healthy layer of engine oil. 

“What the fuck do you want, Tim?” She smoothed her green dress with a free hand. “I’m a little busy right now.”

“We need to get Brian from the sun,” he said, peeking into the engine room to view the chaos. He could see very little from over Nastya’s shoulder, but if he were to squint, he would swear he saw a bucket full of molten metal. 

“Right, then go get him.” Nastya turned around, starting to close the door behind her.

“No, no!” Tim grabbed the edge of the door and wrestled it open. “We need you to go get him.”

“Why, in the good Syetka, would I be getting Brian out of the sun?”

“You’re always cold! And I’m pretty sure the sun is warm.”

“You’re  _ pretty sure _ ?! Tim, it’s the fucking sun.” Nastya rolled her eyes. “I’m going to get back to work. You go get Brian out of the fucking sun.”

“Come on, Nastya, please!” Tim opened his mouth to offer her something, but found himself drawing a blank. What did Nastya even like? She liked Aurora, but that wasn’t helpful… “If you get Brian, I’ll take you to this planet I went to a couple centuries back that is 90 percent AI and 10 percent humans. I hear the machines are  _ really  _ pretty.”

Nastya froze for a moment, narrowed her eyes, and placed her hands on her hips. Tim could swear he saw her cheeks flush slightly silver. Nastya narrowed her eyes again and whispered something quickly to Aurora. Nodding as Aurora hummed a little louder, she sighed. 

“Fine, but you need to promise not to shoot a gun in Aurora for fifteen years.”

“Fifteen whole years?!” Tim ran a tired hand through his hair. He really needed to get Brian out of the sun, and he knew that literally know one else on the crew would be willing to do it. He would just have to convince Aurora to land on a planet as soon as possible. “Okay fine. We’ll be there in about 3 days.”

“I know. Aurora told me.”

* * *

Nastya took a step onto the sun of the former fort Galfridian. It really was quite pleasant; if there had been a little humidity it would be simply tropical. Slipping off her coat, she wandered around a bit in search of Brian. She was quite tempted to stop where she was and enjoy some quality sunbathing, but she had a job unfortunately. She would have to return eventually with Aurora so that they could enjoy a nice summer vacation. 

Eventually, a glint of metal caught her eye. Sighing, she ambled over to it, tying her hair up in a bun. 

“Hello, Brian!” she said to the slightly melted puddle on the floor of the sun. “I’ve come to pick you up, though the climate here is wonderful, so I would not mind spending a little more time here.”

“No, I would like to go back to Aurora. I’m quite literally melting,” Brian said, or at least that is what Nastya thought he said. He was, quite literally, melting.

Nastya sighed, bending down to help Brian up from the ground. Before she grabbed him, she rolled up her sleeves so that she could comfortably hold molten metal. With minimal effort, she carried the slightly liquid Brian out of the sun and into the Aurora. She would have to help him with repairs and reshaping later. Maybe she wouldn’t even take Tim up on his offer; the sun was lovely enough.

  
  



End file.
